1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to archery equipment. More specifically, at least one embodiment, relates to systems and methods employing an arrow-mounted electronic apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The velocity of an arrow shot from a bow may be measured to determine the effectiveness of the archery equipment, for example, a combination of a particular bow and arrow.
A ballistic-type chronograph is typically employed to measure the velocity of an arrow. A chronograph consists of two or more sensing elements that provide separate openings “shooting windows” through which the projectile travels consecutively after it is discharged from the bow. The sensing elements are separated a known distance apart (generally, a relatively small and fixed distance apart) and the chronograph determines the velocity by calculating the elapsed time between the moment the arrow travels through an opening of a first sensing element and the moment the arrow travels through an opening of a second sensing element. Some approaches employ a single pair of sensing elements while other approaches employ three sensing elements to determine a measurement error of the instrument.
Regardless of which of the above approaches is employed, the chronograph can only provide information concerning an average velocity of the arrow as it travels between sensing elements. Further, even the average velocity is only determined using data from a maximum of three locations along the flight path. That is, once the location of the sensing elements is established on the flight path of the arrow, the chronograph becomes a fixed device that can only determine an average velocity of the arrow at those locations along the flight path. Further, many chronographs provide sensing elements that are located a fixed distance apart which further limits their utility.
In general, the sensing elements are located in the vicinity of the archer, for example, within 10 feet of the archer. Thus, the chronograph does not provide any measurements concerning the arrow either prior to its travel through the first sensing element or after its exit from the sensing element located the farthest down range. Accordingly, a chronograph to provides a user with a very limited amount of information concerning the velocity of the arrow.
In addition, the shooting windows provided by the sensing elements must be properly aligned with the flight path of the arrow. Failure to do so will result in a failed measurement and possible destruction of the chronograph should the arrow accidentally strike a misaligned sensing element.
The flight of an arrow may be improved through a process referred to as tuning. Currently, however, tuning is primarily accomplished by a process referred to as “paper tuning.” This approach is rather rudimentary as it involves positioning a sheet of paper downrange and relatively close to the archer (usually 10 yards or less), shooting an arrow through the center of the sheet of paper and evaluating whether the arrow's flight, and consequently the equipment adjustments, are acceptable based on the tear-pattern observed in the paper. Here too, the archer is provided with only a very limited amount of information, at least, because the flight of the arrow is evaluated based on its performance at a single point along the flight path.